Cleaning devices for household and light commercial uses are readily available at hardware stores and such other suppliers of these goods. Many such devices are configured to function as a hand-held roller cleaning device to which an extension handle may be attached to provide a user additional reach for cleaning surfaces that may not be within the user's arm's length.
One limitation of many roller cleaning devices is the number of parts of which the device is comprised. Such parts are prone to malfunction and breakage due to the use of sub-standard materials in the manufacturing of such devices. Additionally, hand-held roller cleaning devices with numerous and complex parts are often difficult to assemble, difficult to use, difficult to maintain, and costly to manufacture. Also, the inherit design and lack of durability regarding the components of many such devices do not support vigorous use when cleaning heavily soiled services.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.